Ancient Magic
by MsAnnabethJackson
Summary: The Golden Trio go back for their eighth after the war, Ron and Hermione are together but then a few secrets pop out and complicate while Draco performs ancient magic by mistake and Hermione finds herself in the middle of this mess. HP/OC GW/BZ RW/LB and
1. Chapter 1

**Ancient magic**

She looked frantically around my room to see if she had forgotten anything. They were supposed to go to Hogwarts today for their seventh year and she was already running late as it was.

She levitated her trunk when she saw fit that not one thing was missing. She then proceeded to run downstairs to where her parents were sitting, she spied them at the kitchen table drinking some coffee. Rushing over she gave them both a hug.

"Bye Hermione, we'll see you for Christmas okay dear?" her mother told her.

Nodding in response her father said, "Don't even trying getting out of it, okay?"

He laughed at his own joke and Hermione just shook her head, "yes daddy. Bye guys." Shooting them both a quick kiss before disapparating. She planned to go to an alleyway close to the station but as she appeared she seemed to have fallen on someone. A grunt could be heard under her as was lying on top of this person.

Quickly, before she could blink an eye, he was turning them over so that he was on top. Yes it was most definitely a 'he'. A 'he' with a strong defined arms that were holding him above her so that he wasn't squishing her. Her gaze then dropped slightly to the broad shoulders and muscled chest peeking out of a muggle shirt that was drooping slightly due to gravity in all her glorious ways. She then went to the neck which was large and strong the muscles pulling slowly. She then saw a well-defined jaw line that would have sent girls fainting all over the place. She then went to the full lower lip and the thinner top one that was perfect for kissing. She then went to his platinum blonde hair that was quite short and the ones peeking out was wavy and the she dropped to his eyes and blanched underneath him.

It was Draco Malfoy, her sworn enemy but now he wasn't so sworn. She was actually thinking about kissing him.

"Liking what you see, love?" he asked, lowering himself slightly and chuckling until he saw how near they were.

"Don't call me love." I answered breathlessly.

His eyes darkened to a steel colour before he stood up and walked away, leaving her there on her own.

Okay that was really weird. She thought as she stood up brushing off any dirt she had accumulated before rushing off to the train that she would leave in a few moments she made it onto the train with just enough time, she rushed to the prefects cabin next.

She had been made Head Girl this year but she still hadn't figured out who head boy was. Perhaps it was Blaise Zabini or someone from Ravenclaw.

She entered the cabin to see all the prefects already walking seeming to have been dismissed by the head boy.

She tried to see who it was but all the sixth or seventh years blocked her view so she couldn't even see. Exasparted she pushed all of them out of her but still she couldn't see. She turned quickly to see the last two leaving and she closed the door before turning again. She couldn't see who it was because he was now turned with his head down his clock envolping him.

Walking forward she moved to tap him on the shoulder when he turned quickly so that they were basically pressed up against eachother and her stomach was having weird feelings. She was only looking in his chest so she peered up at him through lashes and then seeing who it was took a few steps back but tripping over her own feet. He grabbed her before she could fall.

"careful there, love."

She puffed, exasperated. "I told you once already Malfoy don't call me love." With that she pushed him off, unawares of the pair of eyes watching with interest.

'As soon as she left, probably to her friends, Draco rubbed his face.

"Blaise, come out, I know you're still here."

Chuckling he stepped out, "love? Really? And again?"

Draco looked at him contemplating whether or not to tell him, but of all the school he trusted Blaise the most, he was the only real friend he had actually.

"When I apparated she apparated right on top of me and I might've called her love."

Chuckling the confidant when up to his friend, "man you in so deep."

Draco looked at him," I know."

With that said he walked off to see if there was still an empty cabin and there was one. Moving in, he closed the blinds and sat by the window and looked out. Thinking. Thinking what had happened when she fell on him.

He had no idea who it was so he turned them so that he was on top and when looked down he saw it was Hermione he nearly did a double take but indeed it was her and she was observing him mostly minutely not that he minded. He brought his gaze down and saw that she had kept slim but was more mature in certain areas. Her hair was more tamed and her face finally shed the last of its baby fat so he could see a defined jawline and a elegant slope for her nose and large full lips. He had so almost kissed her. He had to get grip on his emotions, though when she looked at him through her lashes in the prefects cabin, his heart he was sure stopped a bit before racing to catch up his missing heart beats.

Letting his head fall on the glass he thought about what a long year it would be.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Hermione slammed the compartment door behind her and stormed to seat across from Ginny and Harry, that left her with Ron next to her.

The red head girl decided to venture and ask her what was wrong.

"Draco, Draco Malfoy is whats wrong. Hes just uggggghhhhh and he frustrates me to no end and guess what? Draco Malfoy is bloody head boy meaning, that's right you guessed it. I have to share a bloody dorm with him." The brunette ranted at them.

"look 'mione we get that he is all that bad and if he does anything we can beat him up for you." Harry told her.

"yeah what Harry said." Ron answered as well.

"Thanks Harry and you too Ron. I just, I don't know why he gets to me like that. Its just… you know whatever." She said and leaned back thinking of the holidays while Harry and Ginny shared concerning looks.

This summer had been a stressful one. After the war she had stayed for awhile at the grimmulad place to sort everything out and be helping hand and then she stayed a bit at the burrow to spend some time with ron but that had been rather awkward which she hoped would clear up since the had been going out for some but she felt something wasn't right.

She shook her head, no everything is perfect. Everything is good between them. Stealing a quick glance around the room again she saw that lavender brown was also there with them. That was weird, she turned her head to ron to ask him about but she only saw him looking at something with intense concentration and something else like… longing?

Shaking her head again she drooped it alittle and soon was fast asleep. 

Draco was still looking out of his window when suddenly he heard a knock on the door. Olivia white entered in to his compartment. Olivia was another person that was the closest to him. Blaise and Olivia were the only ones close to him actually. She was from one of the 29 purest pureblood families though she never saw people for their blood but rather she saw how they really were.

Being in slytherin and from one of the pureblood families she was forced to be on the dark side of the war. It left her with many scars.

"hey." She said softly.

"hi." He answered back.

"I heard what happened and I just wanted to say that you don't have to worry okay?"

"Yeah I do, Olly. She hates me, she completely detests me with everything that she is. And I need her, sometimes I feel like I cant even function without her. "

"she is bound to hate you. You were horrible to her-"

"not on purpose!"

"you still were so go apologize to her and tell her how sorry you are and how you just want to begin again and be friends and then take it from, okay?"

"yeah I guess and you what about youre exciting love life."

"boring, I have three contracts."

"who?"

"Blaise—"

"that's kinda awkward seeing as one hes in love with someone else and you guys are like siblings."

"I know so I'm gonna deny that one. But then theres one for goyle—"

"don't do that! You want be able to have a proper word with him."

"I know, I know now shut up and let me finish."

"the last one is the heir to the black family whoever the hell that is."

"Are you gonna take that one?" draco asked cautiously

"I think so, he seems to be the lesser of three evils."

"oh okay." Draco said absent mindely

"It'll be no big deal draco, now back off." She said jockingly.

'if only you knew' Draco thought to himself before he felt the train stop.

~! #$~! #$

 **Heyyy guys so this my very first Fanfiction and I really hope you guys will like it. Constructive criticism is happily received and then please go check out my wattpad account- the username is msAnnabethJackson and my book is called The Boxer Girl and I would love it if you guys could go check it out please.**

 **Just for questions - No Draco isn't a Veela but rather evokes other magic.**

 **What did you guys think of Olivia White? I kind of like her and Harry and her would be just amazing don't you think.**

 **Thank you for the reviews and everything.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:::[:::]:::

Draco made his way to the carriages with Olivia thinking about said girls marriage contracts. She would probably marry potter in the end.

Looking at her from the side, he could see how she and Potter could be good couple, great one actually and he knew Potter wasn't so indifferent from her, Draco had seen him the last year at school stealing glanses at her. But the problem was was he still infatuated with her and could she fall in love with him, cause that's really all that mattered to Draco .

Olly was like a sister to him and he knew that the least thing she could have was someone to love her and she to love that person as well. She wanted that too, that was why she detested the contratcs because she believed that one you must choose someone yourself and two that you coulsnt love someone that was contracted to you.

The pair took a carriage with only Blaise in it.

"Hey guys." The dark skinned boy said.

"Hey" Draco supplied back after an awkward pause.

Blaise glanced at Olivia with a thoughtful glance.

"we need to talk." He stated.

"yeah." She answered nervously.

With a nod of his head he leaned forward and said something Draco never really thought he would ever hear really.

"privately, Draco you need to go."

Draco nodded his head and moved to find a new carriage understanding flowing through.

Olivia looked nervously at Draco leaving and then her attention moved to Blaise and then her folded hands on her lap.

"ummmm, well you see I know about the marriage contract and I just wanted to know how you feel about that." Blaise stated

"well, um, you see its just, uh. Well I have three contracts, you, Goyle and the heir of Black and I was thinking of choosing Black whoever he may be." She looked nervously at him to gauge his reaction. To her relief it looked to be well relief.

"oh thank goodness, I don't to be rude or anything but you see I had my eye on this girl and I didn't want to feel bad and thank goodness."

She looked at him slyly, "who is this maiden who has captured the heart of our icy slytherin prince."

"that my dear Olivia would be our dear Draco you are talking about, I am not icy nor the slytherin prince though the girl is our very famous weaslette, crazy. Right? I mean me falling for her? That's not weird is it? Is there something wrong with me? Maybe she gave me a love potion and that was why I'm crazy now right?" he groaned as he dropped his head in his hands.

Olivia laughing at him reassured him quickly that she was fiery young woman and a good one.

Hermione was shaken awake by Ginny when the train had stopped. She ahd luckily already changed into her robes so she just made her way to the entrance and hopped off with Harry and Ginny behind her, ron next to her and lavender in front of them. They took a carriage that was empty and all of them hopped on it.

Harry and Ginny weren't talking but rather looking towards something outside and ron and lavender were chatting a bit and Hermione was looking out as well when she saw a figure coming towards them.

She squinted closer before recognizing the person and turning away blushing slightly.

"sorry but can I sit with you, the other carriages are already full or …" Draco said when he had reached the carriage.

"theyre allowing death eaters back to Hogwarts what next werewolves?" Ron sneered at the blonde.

"Ron, stop that. Yes Malfoy we have space for one more." Harry told him

Nodding his thanks he climbed on and immediately sat down across from Harry.

"look I'm really sorry about what happened the last few years and I would like to begin again." Draco told the five Gryffindors.

After seeing their confused faces he put out his hand to Harry, "Malfoy, Draco Malfoy and yo have really good friends." His eyes betrayed him on the last sentence when they flicked to Hermione who had surprise and pleasure? Written across her face.

"Harry potter and I think you just joined my friends." Harry said.

Draco then continued to do that to everyone except Ron and Lavender whom refused to touch his hand. Draco knew ther were some who wouldn't except him but he was glad that at least three had, the most important ones.

Potter who would probably end up marrying Olivia.

The weaslette whom Blaise was head over heals for.

And off course the Gryffindor princess Hermione whom he would love to woo.

So all in all he was satisfied.

When the exchanged had finished he looked up to see that they had reached Hogwarts, jumping down first he held his hand up for the weaselette and then Lavender whom once again refused his ahnd and then he saw that Harry and the weasel had gotten off leaving only Hermione on.

He held out his hand again which she graciously accepted, he helped her off, he held on for a few minutes more than needed before he leaned down so that his mouth was near her ear.

"I'm sorry and … thank you." He whispered before disappearing so quickly.

He left a rather flustered Hermione in his wake, pondering what he meant by it though it seemed completely genuine.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The welcoming ceremony was short but sweet and to the point and then the first years came in to be sorted. They were quite small group because of the fact the wizarding families were frightened to send their children to Hogwarts so a few of them went to Durmstrung or beauxbatons. But it didn't matter if the thirty children were down to fifteen because the whole school applauded and shouted and screamed when one first year was sorted in any house.

Hermione sat with the rest of the Gryffindors as they shouted and cheered, she looked over to Ginny and Harry who looked as though they were quite uncomfortable with each other, she then proceeded to look at Ron whom she found looking around uncomfortably as well his gaze landing one to many times on lavender whom was smiling silkily at Ron.

Squirming a bit of all the tension she only looked up when she felt a pair of eyes looking through her, she looked up and at Ron slightly hopeful but no it wasn't him, she looked to Harry and Ginny but it wasn't them. Finally, looking at the slytherin table she locked eyes with a pair of molten silver eyes. She stared deeply in them until she knew she would lose herself in them, when someone nudged her in her side. It was soft and gentle but rather so hard she thought she would lose her breath. Looking away before they could capture her again she looked to the person next to Malfoy and that was Blaise.

She had been secret friends with me since fifth year when they were on patrols together, he wasn't such a bad guy and she knew that he had to be part of the dark side because of his family but otherwise she knew he would have chosen the light side.

Thinking he was looking at her, she blushed slightly at being caught having an intense moment with Malfoy, but noticing that he wasn't looking at her but rather past her. Stealing a glance to where she was looking she saw that he was looking at Ginny, fondly.

"hmmmph, this will be interesting. This year will be interesting." She thought to herself.

Dinner was soon over and they walked away when Hermione was pulled into an empty classroom.

Gasping she pulled her wand and turned to find Ginny looking at her, a crazed look in her eye.

"Mione you won't believe what happened."

"What?, what, Ginny, what happened?"

Draco was shouting with all the houses when a first year was sorted, he thought if he had children what would they be like, what would they look like, which house would they be sorted into, who would their mother be. His body betrayed him once again when he looked at Hermione when those thoughts went through him. She looked positively gorgeous when she laughed, the light dancing on her silky coils that were more tamed than ever before.

He was staring for awhile when she looked at him, they locked eyes and she could see a myriad of emotions going through her eyes, most too quick for him to pick up. He was becoming lost in her honey eyes when suddenly pain flashed at him and she opened her mouth a bit as if to suck in air that she had lost. He was infuriated with the girl sitting next to her whos face he couldn't see. He wanted to stand up and show her that his love wouldn't be hurt.

Oh, damnit he had called her 'his love'. Stop it Draco she isn't yours. She'll probably never be so snap out of it now.

Looking down embarrassed with a slight pink in his cheeks only the person next to him would've noticed except he was looking at his lady love.

Blaise was completely drawn to scene before his eyes. Potter kept trying to badger Ginny about something and she had unleashed her fiery fury at him, the one that made Blaise's heart race. He couldn't seem to pull his eyes from her. Blaise almost missed dinner though his dinner was really putting random pieces of food in to his mouth without tearing his eyes off of her. He just couldn't. Dinner finished rather quickly and before he knew it everyone was leaving except him and Ginny it seemed. Seeing as this was an opportunity for him, he grabbed it and walked over to where she still sat.

"Weaselette, okay there?" Blaise asked as he reached her.

"what?... oh, um, yeah its just, its just frustrating." Ginny answered him with a slight blush tinging her face

"what is?" Blaise said as he sat down across from her.

"I don't know if you should…"

"trust me?" Blaise supplied. "don't worry, I wont tell a so ul. Anyways the only person I would tell, well people, is Draco and Olivia and neither of them would tell anyone for their own reasone. So please tell me. It'll help to get it out of your system don't you think?" Blaise coaxed her.

"well, okay. I'll tell you, its just its two things irritating me really. The one is Hermione, shes in relationship with my brother right? But now that I see them here, I don't think theyre perfect for each other really you know? And then there's Harry, he asked me through out the journey to go out with him and now, I don't know, I don't think I like him. Well, actually the thing is that I know I don't like him, its just the problem is that I… i… well you see, its just. I-like-someone-else-and-I-don't-know-if-he-likes-me." Ginny said in a rush blushing a red that matched her hair.

"well, in that case. I want to ask you Ginny…"


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5

Ginny didn't get any asleep that night thinking about how happy she was, in fact she was overjoyed. Simply ecstatic. She looked up to the ceiling over drapes and let the happenings of night replay in her head once more, like it had the whole night.

She was sitting at the Gryffindor table with Harry on her right and Hermione across from her with Ron to her right and lavender to Ginny's left. Ron was looking to Lavender too much for Ginny's liking. Harry was badgering her to talk to her, she had a feeling that he wanted her to go out with him but she just wasn't sure that she felt like that about him anymore so she refused and kept on refusing the entire night. When that had passed she was too tired to even stand let alone walk up all those stairs to her bed.

"weaselette, okay there?" a baritone voice asked from near her and she shot her head up, Blaise Zabini was standing above her.

"what?... oh, um, yeah its just, its just frustrating." Ginny answered him with a slight blush tinging her face.

"what is?" Blaise said as he sat down across from her.

"I don't know if you should…"

"trust me?" Blaise supplied. "don't worry, I wont tell a so ul. Anyways the only person I would tell, well people, is Draco and Olivia and neither of them would tell anyone for their own reasone. So please tell me. It'll help to get it out of your system don't you think?" Blaise coaxed her.

"well, okay. I'll tell you, its just its two things irritating me really. The one is Hermione, shes in relationship with my brother right? But now that I see them here, I don't think theyre perfect for each other really you know? And then there's Harry, he asked me through out the journey to go out with him and now, I don't know, I don't think I like him. Well, actually the thing is that I know I don't like him, its just the problem is that I… i… well you see, its just. I-like-someone-else-and-I-don't-know-if-he-likes-me." Ginny said in a rush blushing a red that matched her hair.

 _Oh no why, why, why did I say that. I hope I hope he doesn't get it._ Ginny thought.

"well, in that case Ginny I want to ask you….. do you want to go on a date with me? And be my girlfriend?" Blaise asked slightly nervous.

"wh-but-wh-?" Ginny said confused. She couldn't believe it she could not believe it, Blaise liked her too. She was elated. Misjudging her silence, Blaise cut her off.

"But you know its too fast and you probably don't like me and you know what just-" he was cut short by a pair of lips on his own.

She was so happy she kissed him. Full out on the lips. It was amazing. His lips wre soft and when they finally responded, they were gentle.

"Ill take that as a yes." Blaise responded arrogantly.

"Of course, you goofball."

They then walked out hand-in-hand.

He had kissed her goodnight and they had parted. Ginny had then proceeded to run to catch up to Hermione to tell her the good news. She was so excited and happy for her red haired friend because she knew that she had harboured a crush on Blaise.

Whilst her young friend lay thinking over her new relationship, Hermione lay thinking over all the consequences .

She was relieved for she knew Harry was not so in love with Ginny anymore and he had even told her once that he was going to accept one of his marriage contracts, he didn't know which yet.

Ron was going to be furious, though Hermione had to say she didn't care.

Ron… she had decided that a break up would be best. She wasn't ready to take the next step and sleep with him though he was pressuring her too. She would do it tomorrow before school begins or after it ends perhaps. Yes she'll do it after school.

Hermione groaned, if Ginny, who was one of her best friends was going to hang out a lot with Blaise that mean, oh no. that meant Hermione would have to hang out with Malfoy.

She had to share a common room with him, a bathroom and now and now her free time. Its just not fair.

But now that she thought about maybe she wont mind it so very much. Perhaps she'll even enjoy it. She had a feeling she would and with that she went to sleep dreaming of grey eyed boy who called her 'love'


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Hermione woke up the next day, she locked at the grandfather clock in her room. It was a small present from her parents when she had restored their memories and though they were all a bit distant now they gave her the gift they had bought for her seventeenth birthday knowing that that was the year witches and wizards became legal and so they bought a small grandfather clock.

She saw she was late almost 30 minutes behind schedule so she jumped up and out of bed. She gathered her clothes and threw the door to the bathroom open. Okay that's an overstatement. She slightly opened the door so that Draco wouldn't hear her.

She started moving to his side to lock the door and she kept her head down to make sure she wouldn't ftrip and fall over anything.

She was still walking when suddenly she bumped Into something hard. Guess the door was closer than she first thought.

While this was going through her head she was tittering and falling backwards but before she was anywhere close to the floor two strong hands grabbed her.

"mmm, warm strong soft hands… wait, hands?" she muttered still very tired and sleep induced.

Her eyes flew to the owner of the hands to see Dr-malfoy standing there. He only had a towel around his midriff andhe was shirtless. Let me repeat, SHIRTLESS. Meaning I could see his toned chest and his six pack and his arms and the towel was low so you could even see his v-line and omigosh. He was busy shaving since there was still cream on his jaw.

He then pulled me flush against his body with my hands on his VERY toned pecks and his arms encircling my waist.

"Alright there, love? You know its not very nice to stare." He said looking down at her, he was about a foot taller than Hermione.

"I know." She huffed but still looking up at him.

He looked at her from a long time before kissing her on her forehead and moving quickly away and closing his door.

Sighing Hermione finished her daily routine and then went down to tyr and catch a quick breakfast since she was very late now. She also helped she could catch a glimpse of Draco. But no he had moved and she had missed her chance with Ron now.

The day went on with classes. And when Hermione tried catching Ron inbetween classes he always seemed to disappear to somewhere so Hermione was with either Harry or Ginny and Blaise. She ran into Draco a few times but her face turned a bright red remembering the mornings happenings and she would turn on her heel and walk the other way.

Soon dinner rolled over and Hermione still had no chance to talk to Ron. She was sitting at the dinner table but Ron was nowhere to be seen so she stood up after rushing a quick dinner she asked Harry for the password. He gave it to her after looking super confused but he gave it to her.

Hermione went up the stairs to the Gryffindor tower knowing that Ron would probably be there on her way up she went in and saw that must of the curtains for the beds were opened when they were cleaned, the only one that was closed was Ron's. she heard rustling and movement from behind the screen. Hermione rushed up to him guessing that he took a nap and started having nightmares.

She rushed so quickly that she didn't hear the noises that might have been a clue to what was actually happening behind the screen. She yanked it open to only see her worst nightmare.

-0-0-0-0-0

Draco had his eyes trained on a certain brunette so much so that he never noticed the loving glances happening between his best friend and a certain red head. He had tried speaking to her through out the day. When she had stumbled in on him in the morning he couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked even though she had probably just woken up. He had pulled her flush onto him and that was a mistake because he felt how she fit perfectly to him. Her curve fitted his incline and so forth. He had almost touched her bare skin through the thin shirt and booty shorts she slept in.

Draco was so fucosed on Hermione he missed Olivia looking thoughtful and annoyed he only noticed really quickly, right before he saw Hermione get up and leave. He quickly made his excuses and followed her out, a move he was sure did not get by Harry potter.

He followed her up the stairs to where he guessed the Gryffindor tower was and… he was correct he could see the fat lady past a corner. He heard her murmer something like…seeker? Wonder who came up with that.

When he heard her go in he quickly followed her.

"why hell there handsome. Want to hear a beautiful song?" The fat lady asked.

"My apologies, milady. But I must go in… seeker. Perhaps another time?" Draco answered, ever the gentleman.

The fat lady nodded sullenly and swung open. He seemed to have entered just at the perfect time seeing as he heard a sob wrack through the empty tower.

He looked to the eighth year boys dormitory and could faintly see a girl running out of there….. Hermione?

That bastard he will pay fo hurting his dear Hermione. With her line of direction she ran into his arms before breaking down and crying. Wanting some solitude from the prying eyes that would soon be coming up from dinner, he effortlessly picked her up in his arms and moved towards the prefect quarters.


End file.
